


White Christmas

by sebloob (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sebloob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wakes Sebastian up in the middle of the night so they can enjoy the first snow fall of the year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

“Sebastian! Seb. Hey, _pssssst_!” 

At first Sebastian thought he was dreaming. Then he felt a hand on his chest, shaking him. With a groan of disapproval he swatted at the offending appendage as if that would make it stop. This was  _Blaine_. Of course he’d be relentless.

“Wake up.”

“No, go away.”

“Sebby…” There’s a desperateness to Blaine hoarse, sleepy voice that makes Sebastian cave and open his eyes. When he looks over at his husband (wow, it still seems weird to say that, and they’ve been married since June) he realizes that he’s not sleepy-eyed and in his baggy pajama pants like he had been when they’d gone to bed. Oh no, he’s dressed in full snow-attire, his black and gray parka wrapped tightly around him, half-hiding a scarf. Two gloved hands clutch steaming to-go cups. 

“You look like you’ve been busy,” Sebastian murmurs with an amused smile, shaking his head and pushing himself into a seated position against the headboard. “What time is it?”

“4:30,” Blaine says simply with an innocent smile. Sebastian opens his mouth to protest but again, this is Blaine and it would be stupid. With those stupid doe eyes and pretty lashes and those lips? Blaine got everything he wanted if he tried hard enough. 

“And why are you waking me up at 4:30 in the morning?” Sebastian asks, grabbing for the hot beverage in his boyfriend’s hand. He sips it and discovers pleasantly warm hot chocolate that heats his chilly bones. He smiles slightly, looking into the frothy brown. 

“It’s Christmas,” Blaine grins, nose wrinkling like a small child who had seen something adorable for the first time. ”Our first Christmas.” 

“You couldn’t have waited until at least noon to tell me that?”

“And it’s snowing. It’s the first snow of the year a-and I really wanted to spend it with you.” Sebastian finds himself melting at the words. How it was possible for a grown man to be so cute, he would never know. Wordlessly Sebastian places his drink down and leans over to kiss his husband. “Let me get dressed.” 

It isn’t fifteen minutes later that Blaine is pulling Sebastian out of their front door, their yard covered already in at least six inches of still falling snow, illuminated by the faintest yellow glow of the street lighton the corner. Blaine clings to Sebastian, one of his gloved hands slammed in the taller male’s pocket as they stand on the doorstep. Sebastian can’t help but notice the way the snow collects on Blaine’s hair and his thick dark lashes, melting to leave dewy little drops in their place. He kisses Blaine’s forehead before untangling himself and stepping further into the falling drift of white. He stands there, arms out for a moment before Blaine gets the point and rushes forward, wrapping his arms firmly around Sebastian’s neck and locking their lips together. 

It felt like a scene out of some horribly cheesy romantic comedy, the way that everything just felt so right in that moment. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, lifting him and spinning him for a moment. Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist. Neither of them could tell you when the kiss ended, but when it did they were standing there, still and silent just gazing into each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed against one another. They collapsed together into a fluffy pile of powdery snow, giggling as the cold burned against their cheeks and noses, curling as close together as they possibly could.

“I love this,” Blaine sighed after a moment, when Sebastian had rolled onto his back to stare at the snow-speckled starry night. Blaine laid his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around him and tangling their legs. 

Sebastian didn’t answer for a while, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Blaine’s wet curls.

_“I love you._ ”


End file.
